


You help me see without looking

by prettyskylark



Series: I'm falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blind Blaine, Blind Character, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt decides to finally drop by the famous Invisible Exhibition he's been passing by for some time now. There, a very cute guide who cannot see himself helps him see things differently.</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/83557494593/you-help-me-see-without-looking</p>
            </blockquote>





	You help me see without looking

Kurt was surprised he hasn’t stumbled across it earlier and he certainly regretted doing it just now.

He has seen the sign on his way to school every morning, hanged low on one of the buildings, catching his eye but never hard enough to make him come closer and check it himself. Rachel had mentioned it a couple of times, always begging Kurt to come with her on one of their free afternoons but they just never could get to it. But finally on one chilly autumn afternoon they stepped inside the building that’s been the place for the _Invisible Exhibition_.

The exhibition was being supported by the local community for blind people and open for young kids from nearby schools, as well as for curious older students and adults. Students and volunteers from said community college worked there, leading people through pitch black rooms, making it easier for their visitors to comprehend the life of a blind person.

When Kurt and Rachel stepped inside, the room was already being occupied by a group of middle-schoolers, tying their colorful scarves and chatting with their voices loud and excited about the exhibition. One of the workers was talking to the teacher. As soon as the teacher saw the two of them standing awkwardly by the side, he informed the worker who smiled kindly and said in their general direction: “New group’s gonna form in ten minutes. You’re welcome to join them”.

As time passed, new people began filling the room- two girls around their age, two men who didn’t as much as cast a glance in their direction and one married couple.

Kurt felt himself being less and less enthusiastic about the whole thing when suddenly their guide appeared and all that was in his mind was _oh dear god_.

The guy was gorgeous. He was wearing a black polo which did wonderful things to his strong arms, light washed-out jeans rolled slightly to reveal sock-free ankles and nice boat shoes. His hair was styled quite fashionably with just the right amount of gel and his smile filled Kurt’s heart with warmth like the first sunrays in spring. But what made his breath catch in his throat were the guy’s eyes- they were like a mix of hazel and amber and whiskey, with gold freckles. What also was incredible about them, was the fact that they looked perfectly normal- the only sign giving away his disability was the slightly unfocused gaze but other than that- nothing.

“Hello everyone, my name is Blaine and today I will be your guide during your unforgettable adventure through the Invisible Exhibition” he said it all with a warm smile never leaving his face. His voice was like melted rich chocolate. Oh Kurt bet it would be unforgettable.

“Firstly I’d be very grateful if you could introduce yourself so that we wouldn’t all feel so stiff and official”.

Each of the visitors gave their name clearly and loudly. Kurt’s voice sounded a bit breathy, even to his own ears. If Rachel, who’s been clinging to his side the whole time, noticed, she didn’t comment on it.

“Okay so here’s what’s gonna happen. We’re going to walk through rooms filled with various objects- most of the rooms have regular furniture inside, some are set outside so you’ll have to walk over a small bridge and avoid walking straight-face into street lamps. The rooms are pitch black so no matter how wide you’ll open your eyes, you won’t see a thing. Here I’d like to ask of strictly not using any electronic devices and also of not opening any doors. Not a single streak of light is allowed inside. The exhibition will allow you to see the world as it is for people who cannot see”.

After that little introduction, they made their way inside and when Blaine closed the door after the last person, everything drown into darkness. Wherever Kurt looked, it was pitch black and even waving hand in front of his face didn’t help him realize it was his hand waving. A spark of panic and desperation shot through his veins and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself down. Rachel giggled on his right.

They made their way through the living room, then kitchen, bathroom and one of the bedrooms. Blaine kept explaining which room they were in and always told him to touch as much as possible to help themselves move around the unfamiliar territory.

Somewhere along the way Rachel walked off, leaving Kurt uncertain and a bit uneasy. He enjoyed the exhibition so far, being it interesting and a new experience, but he’d rather not stay behind and eventually get lost.

When they entered the ‘open space’, he stumbled a bit and was sure he grabbed Rachel’s arm to steady himself.

“Whoa, easy there. Are you okay?” Blaine’s voice sounded right in front of his face and Kurt was so glad it was so dark, even though Blaine was blind so naturally he wouldn’t be able to see him, so that no one could see the burning blush coloring his cheeks.

“Yes, I’m-I’m fine” he replied, aware of Blaine’s hand holding gently his wrist. He didn’t let go of Blaine’s arm either.

“Kurt, right?”

“Yes”

“Enjoying yourself so far?”

“Yes, very, I’m just not very good at this and I keep bumping into things, _hard_ , and I’m pretty sure I even stepped on that lady’s shoe, which she obviously didn’t appreciate”.

Blaine chuckled and Kurt found himself smiling as well, not feeling so awkward, but still weirdly warm inside from the closeness.

“If you needed help moving around…”

“Actually, yes, I’d love to. God knows I can be clumsy and I wouldn’t want to break anything”

“Just don’t tell anyone. I don’t want them to think I’m picking favorites and I wouldn’t want them to get jealous” he said in a stage-whisper, making Kurt giggle.

“My lips are sealed”.

They made their way over the bridge and Blaine even showed him the little shop with fruit display as they passed it. The next room was wooden and filled with hunter’s trophies. The girls shrieked and burst into laughter when they had to touch the moose’s gigantic head hanging on the wall. The last room was the art gallery. Blaine asked each of them to try and find the art pieces and tell him exactly what it was.

“You can’t let me cheat and actually tell me what they are, can you?”

“And where would be fun in that?” Blaine asked and Kurt could tell he was grinning.

“C’mon. I’ll help you”.

They moved to the left corner (and maybe it was the right corner? Kurt couldn’t tell in the darkness) and Blaine stood behind Kurt, reaching for his palms and placing them on a marble figure in front of them.

“Now focus” he basically whispered into Kurt’s ear and he hoped Blaine wasn’t standing close enough to feel the shiver that ran through his entire body.

“I want you to slowly touch it and tell me what you feel. I’ll guide you”. He moved both of their palms over the surface and Kurt felt somebody’s face features.

“It’s a nose… Eyes… Hair…”

“Good, keep going”.

Kurt closed his eyes and focused on the way Blaine’s wide palms felt against the back of his, the way his fingers covered and guided his.

“Umm… Full lips, strong jawline, neck and- and naked chest” he took a deep breath and tried not to think about Blaine’s chest almost pressing against his back “One of his arms is raised, the other one falls-“ he opened his eyes in realization “It’s ‘David’ by Michael Angelo”.

“Bravo!” Blaine’s arms disappeared and Kurt instantly felt colder. He wanted to say something but Rachel was loudly announcing her guess from across the room and soon every art piece was discovered. Blaine led them to the door and they all had to cover their eyes from the harsh lights of the outside world.

Another worker appeared and together with Blaine, they began explaining some courses you could take part in, if you were interested. Soon everyone said their thank-yous and goodbyes and only Kurt and Rachel were the only ones left. Kurt tried not to look at Blaine, who’s been talking and laughing and being wonderful on the other side of the room, every two seconds but he must have failed miserably because Rachel elbowed him in the ribs and hissed at him.

“Go talk to him”

“Firstly, _it hurt_. And secondly, what makes you think he’d be interested?”

“We may have all been blind but I wasn’t deaf. I heard the way the two of you were talking. Now _go_ ”.

Kurt blinked rapidly a couple of times, took a deep, shaky breath and slowly made his way towards the guide.

“Blaine?”

“Kurt, hi again! What can I do for you?”

“I was wondering if maybe uhm- would you- would you like to get a coffee with me some time?”

A look of confusion passed Blaine’s features and Kurt felt his heart sinking, the only thing filling his mind being _oh god, he must think I’m a creep, of course he doesn’t want to, he must think-_

“I’d love to! Does tomorrow afternoon sound good?”

“It sounds wonderful” and if Kurt sounded out-of-breath and completely besotted, he didn’t care.

“I end my shift at 4pm so maybe we could meet here and find someplace nice?”

“Yeah, it’d be amazing”

“Great! See you tomorrow then”.

He basically skipped to Rachel, her lips stretched in a smirk but eyes kind. He couldn’t help himself and glanced behind to look at Blaine before leaving through the door. He was folding some papers and even from where Kurt was standing he could see the small, cute smile and light blush on Blaine’s face. _He couldn’t wait._


End file.
